The present disclosure relates generally to dispensers, and more specifically to dispensers that discourage the use of unauthorized sheet product.
Dispenser apparatus for dispensing flexible sheet product, such as paper towel and the like, are well known in the art. Such dispensers typically discharge sheet product provided in the form of a sheet product roll. The sheet product roll comprises a sheet product web wound about a core. The core is typically in the form of a cylindrically-shaped hollow core made of paper, plastic or a like material. The core typically has an inner surface and open ends provided to mount the sheet product roll within the dispenser. The sheet product roll may be mounted within the dispenser, for example, by means of a yoke with roll holders or mandrels adapted for insertion into the open ends of the core.
Dispensers presently commercially generally available lack any capability to identify whether a product is authorized for use with such dispensers. The use of unauthorized sheet product in a proprietary dispenser can contribute to unreliable operation of the dispenser. The practice of supplying unauthorized paper to a proprietary dispenser is sometimes referred to in the art as “stuffing”. One proposed method of addressing this problem of unauthorized sheet product use in a dispenser has been to provide a dispenser permitting recognition of sheet product for use with a given dispenser and “locking-out” disabling) the dispenser when unauthorized sheet product is employed. One problem of “lock-out” schemes is that they disable the dispenser, thereby giving the appearance of unreliability of the dispenser to the end user.
Accordingly, while existing sheet product dispensers are suitable for their intended purposes, a continual need for improvement exists for dispensers that discourage the use of unauthorized product.